Superman Tv Show
Episode 1- Champion of the Opressed Plot There is a brief discription of krypton a dying planet then capsule from an exploding planet of krypton crashes down to earth with a baby inside of it. A married couple named Mary and Jonathan Kent bring this baby to an orphanage. The baby showed amazing feats of stregnth which amazed all the attendants there. The next day Mary and Jonathan come back because they couldn't stop thinking about the head of the assylum was happy because he was wrecking it. They named him Clark. Clark ages an experiments with all the powers that he has. While by his adoptive parents grave and remembering what they said to him when he was a kid. His dad had told him to hide his stregnth from people so they wouldn't be scared until the time was right, and his mother had told him when the time comes to use his powers for good. Bea Carrol then shoots a man named Jack Kennedy. Clark Kent is inside the Daily Star a news station where he asks the editor in chief George Taylor for a job who declines. He then leaves and hears from George Taylor while evesdropping that there was a mob attacking near the county jail. He then changes into the superman costume which his mother had made for him adn gos to stop the mob. He stops the mob who is trying to kill the man who they believe was responsible for the murder of Jack Kennedy. He brings that man to the county jail and he tells superman that him an evelen curry where blamed for the murder and were sentenced to the death penalty when it was really a singer at the Hillow nightclub named Bea Carrol who killed Kennedy for two timing her and then she framed them. The man also asks who he is and Clark said Superman which is the name his mother had givin him as a child Clark gives Taylor that information and is then hired at the daily star. He goes to the hillow nightclub as Clark Kent and meets Bea backstage afterwords as superman. Bea attempts to flirt with superman but to no avail and superman forces her to sign a confession then fly's away with her he delivers her, bound and gagged, to the governor's mansion. He breaks through the door to confront the governor, and convinces him to call off the execution at the last minute. The Governer is happy that Superman is on the right side of the law. Returning to the Daily Star, Superman asks fellow reporter Lois Lane out on a date; she accepts out of pity. A thug named Butch tries to cut in while Clark and Lois are dancing. To protect his secret identity, Clark pretends to be a cowardly weakling. Convinced that Clark is a spineless worm, Lois slaps Butch and walks out. Enraged, Butch and his friends leave the club and take Lois prisoner. Superman spots them and gives chase, smashing the car with his bare hands. He picks Lois up into his arms and carries her to safety. She's astonished, and the next morning, she tells her editor George Taylor about her experience with Superman -- although she's even more cold to Clark than before. Clark is then called into Geoge Taylors office and given an assignment to go to San Monte, a war-torn South American republic. First, he goes to Washington, D.C., where he spies a slick lobbyist, Alex Greer, trying to convince Senator Barrows to involve the US in a war with Europe. Superman grabs Greer, and demands to know who he's working for. Greer refuses to talk, so Superman jumps up to the top of the Capitol building, and threatens to smash Greer to the ground. Cast Clark Kent/Superman-Matt Bomer Lois Lane- Kate Beckinsale George Taylor-Bruce Greenwood Guest Stars Mary Kent-Susan Sarandon Jonathan Kent- John Schneider Alex Greer-James Callis Bea Carrol- Milla Jovovich Butch Matson- Thomas F Wilson =